Falling Down
by ReadFreak007
Summary: Ron's ego grew a lot after the war ended in fifth year. He just doesn't seem to realise that no one wants him in their lives!


**I know I shouldn't be writing another story while Change our Future isn't even halfway done but I couldn't help myself. I just had to publish it. So I hope you like it!**

**xo Rose**

* * *

><p>After the war ended at the end of 5th year everything changed. Fudge got fired and was replaced as minister by Kingsley, Remus and Tonks got married and Remus got his teaching job back.<p>

The twins' shop, still successful as ever, expanded their business to Hogsmead, Harry got together with Ginny in 6th year an after his NEWTS got into Auror training, while Ginny trained to be a healer.

Hermione surprised everyone by getting O's in every one of her NEWTS but didn't use them for a ministry job, instead she started writing books. The biggest surprise was that she didn't get together with Ron after the war.

Ron's ego got in the way of everything these days. He dropped out of school after 6th year and moved out of the Burrow into a flat in London. After the defeat of Voldemort a year before he started walking around Hogwarts like he owned the place and talked to everyone like he was better than them. Harry, Hermione and the Weasley's hadn't seen him since he moved out but they occasionally picked something up from the interviews in _Witch Weekly. _Apparently he had married Lavender Brown but was still seen leaving pubs with various girls.

Hermione had ran into Lavender a couple of times and each time she had mentioned filing for divorce but didn't dare to do it cause she would get beaten by Ron if she even said the word.

Hermione hadn't spoken to Ron in four years and she didn't miss him one bit. She had been married for two years now and she had managed to keep it a secret from the press which was a miracle seeing as her husband was an international Quidditch star. They were planning to reveal their marriage at the reunion this week. Their family and friends supported that decision whole heartedly, they'd even made sure the press would be there to write about it.

* * *

><p>Hermione stepped into the Great Hall and looked around for her friends and her husband. They had agreed to arrive apart so they could wait to make their announcement until the end.<p>

She was about to go get a drink before going back to looking for her friends when she heard a voice to her right.

"Hey Mione." She looked to the side to see who had spoken.

"Hey Draco." The Malfoy heir and her had become great friends after the war. He had started dating Luna a couple of months ago and you could just see the happiness rolling of off them.

"I saw Harry and the rest over there. Are you coming?" he asked pointing to the other side of the hall.

"Sure!"

She sat down at their table and said hi to everyone.

"Has anyone seen my husband?" Hermione asked curiously "I haven't seen him yet."

"I think he's talking to the twins." A very pregnant Ginny said looking around.

She saw Harry open his mouth to ask something when the doors of the hall burst open noisily. Everyone turned to see what was happening.

It was Ron.

Hermione's table exchanged glances. Hermione looked around and caught her husband's eye. Hazel met coffee and she immediately calmed a little. He nodded encouraging and they both turned to look at the entrance.

"How's it going people? I've arrived so let's get started!" the egoistical redhead yelled while taking a glass of wine from a bypassing woman. "Thanks darling!" He scanned the room and his eyes landed on their table.

"Harry, Herms!"he ignored their scowls and walked in their direction.

"What're you sitting with the ferret and loony for? Let's go sit over there with the Patil twins!" That, apparently, was the last straw for Ginny.

"How dare you! We haven't seen you in years and now you and your ego come waltzing in here and start talking to my best friends and my husband as if nothing happened!" She was absolutely livid and her brother looked like he was about to wet himself. "I'm your sister and you weren't even at my wedding, and before you start insulting the godparents of one of you nephews, think about what you're saying cause next time I won't be going easy on you!" Harry started calming her down shooting a glare at Ron's retreating back.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore and McGonnogal walked on stage with a box filled with little golden statues. Everyones attention shifted toward them as Dumbledore began speaking.<p>

" Attention everyone we'll be starting with the award ceremony." McGonnogal set the box on a chair on the side of the stage and handed Dumbledore a stack of envelopes. She took out a statue every time Dumbledore opened an envelope.

"The award for the friendliest student goes to ... Susan Bones!" Susan walked to the stage looking genuinely surprised. She shook hands with the professors, accepted her prise, said a quick humble thank you and went back to her friends blushing like mad.

The applause died down and the ceremony continued. Hermione wasn't listening to Dumbledore until near the end when the award for most success was about to be awarded.

"That's got to be me!" Ron said from two tables away. Draco and Ginny both rolled their eyes.

"... goes to Fred and George Weasley!" the twins smirked and walked up to the stage as Hermione's table burst out laughing and Ron could be heard cursing loudly.

After the twins' rather ... er ... extravagant thanks they left the stage bowing every few steps.

"With only three awards left, the award for most well known goes to ... Oliver Wood!" Everyone at their table started cheering loudly. "I was going to thank my classmates for voting for me but i guess thanking the twins for rigging the voting is more appropriate." Everyone laughed at the twins' offended expressions. She caught Oliver winking at her discreetly and she winked back quickly. "Anyway, thank you and have a good night!"

After the laughter died down Dumbledore stepped up to the mic. "The award for cutest couple goes to ... Harry and Ginny Potter!" They gave a short speech and returned to the table almost immediately. Hermione knew Harry didn't like the attention.

"The last award of the night for most unexpected couple goes to..." Hermione's eyes widened as she saw McGonnogal glance at her. "... Oliver and Hermione Wood!"

"Wood!"

"Bloody hell Ronald! Why don't you just understand that we don't want you in our lives! We got along just fine for four years without you. The Weasley's thought they lost Percy a few years ago, but that wasn't as hard as it was with you. They all moved on and we're better of without you! You act like you're all that but no one likes you! I heard you abuse you're own family. Well I'm glad my friends don't belong in YOUR family!" Everyone looked at Luna in shock.

"Remind me to never make you mad, love." Draco said after a while, eyes wide.

* * *

><p>Ron scoffed. He didn't need people telling him what to do. He was Ronald Bilius Weasley, everybody wanted to be him or know him! He walked out of the Great Hall, maybe Lavender was already home. He needed to blow of some steam. ( What he didn't know was that Lavender had just filed for divorce five minutes ago and was now on her way to Seamus Finnegan's flat to settle in. )<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Luna had calmed down and they were walking to the floo network in Dumbledore's office. Hermione and Oliver were walking a little behind.<p>

"Are you ok?"Oliver asked his wife his accent heavy with worry.

"Yes, I just- I have to tell you something." Hermione said

" Well what is it?"

"You might want to take more days of in the future." She started carefully.

"Why...?" He had a sneaking suspicion but didn't dare to hope for it yet.

"Well, there may be more than just two people in our home in a few months." She hinted. He looked at her quizzically and dropped his gaze to her stomach. He looked back up to see her nodding. A huge grin broke out on his face. He scooped her up and kissed her passionately. When they broke away he hugged her tightly.

"Let's go to grimmault so we can tell them all together. I know how close you are with Sirius so you can ask him to be godfather already!" Hermione laughed. They walked towards the floo together, his hand not leaving her hip.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo... let me know what you think!<strong>


End file.
